¿Qué hice anoche?
by taashy
Summary: Alcohol, tres en una casa, deseos incontrolables... Yo creo que la pregunta es que NO hiciste anoche...


_**¿Qué hice anoche?**_

**Naruto no me pertenece, ¿ok? Es de Kishi.**

_Hmm… maldito sol… olvidé cerrar las cortinas de nuevo-_ extendió su mano hacia la izquierda, buscando el reloj que había en su mesita de noche. Retiró enseguida la mano cuando sintió tocar a alguien, abrió los ojos bruscamente-_ Mierda…_- no se podía negar, era imposible. Al lado de él dormía tranquilamente hecha un ovillo. Su cabello, se extendía desordenado por su espalda, si, el mismo que la delataba, era de un extravagante rosa- _Mierda, mierda, mierda… ahora si que se me pasó la mano ¿Qué hice anoche?_

Yo creo que la pregunta es otra…qué no hiciste anoche…

Partiendo por algo tan simple como una misión. Naruto, Sai, Sakura y él, infiltrarse en un campamento, eliminar algunos ninjas, nada del otro mundo. Regresaron tranquilamente a Konoha, podía recordar el enfado que le provocaba ver delante de él a los dos tortolitos caminando tomados de la mano.

Eso no era justo, ella había sido, es, y sería siempre de él y de nadie más. Ni siquiera de su mejor amigo.

Ahora era el rubio quien dormía a su lado, que la veía despertar por la mañana y podía besarla siempre que quisiera. Por instinto Sasuke pasó la lengua por su labio inferior.

_¿Qué hice anoche?_

Recordaba haber ido con su equipo a Ichiraku, pidió un ramen y un vaso de sake. Luego vino otro, y otro, y otro, y o t r o . . .

En fin, todos, excepto Sai, terminaron borrachos, sin ser capaces de volver cada uno a su casa, por lo que todos se fueron a la casa del Uchiha.

_Eso significa…_

Miró a su alrededor, nada, sólo ropa repartida por el piso, se levantó de su mullida cama cuidadosamente para no despertar a su compañera. Abrió un poco la puerta y vio a Naruto dormir a pierna suelta en su sofá color negro.

_Mierda… _

Cerró los ojos para intentar recordar, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, bendita resaca. Forzó al máximo sus neuronas, hasta el punto de que su Sharingan se activara, entonces se aclaró algo más.

Los tres llegaron riendo estúpidamente a la casa del chico de ojos negros, no encontró sus llaves, por lo que Sakura con un movimiento rápido sacó la perilla de la puerta y esta se abrió enseguida. Naruto empujó a Sasuke y este cayó al piso, mientras ella reía incontroladamente. El rubio se puso de pie y cerró la puerta, para que no se abriera nuevamente dejó una planta como stopper.

Se lanzó pesadamente al sofá negro, jalando a Sakura con él. La besó casi con violencia mientras su amigo miraba la escena con algo de celos, bueno, ardiendo en celos.

Gracias al cielo ella fue al baño, y cuando regresó Naruto estaba durmiendo, roncando fuertemente. La sala tenía olor a licor, en verdad eran ellos.

Buscó a Sasuke, pero no lo encontró por lo que decidió instalarse al lado de su novio, lo obligaría a hacerle un espacio, pero cuando se iba a acostar el del sharingan la tomó en brazos y la pegó a la pared más cercana a su cuarto, ni siquiera se preocupó de escuchar a Sakura, sólo la besó, hasta el punto de hacer sangrar su labio inferior. Esa era una muestra de cuanto la necesitaba, de cuanto la deseaba. Al ver que ella no se resistía, el alcohol no la dejaba actuar con responsabilidad, se la llevó a su cuarto y cayeron sobre su cama.

_Naruto… no pude controlarme, lo siento, es sólo que…_

La imagen viva de toda la acción llegó a su mente. Recordó como le besaba el cuello y ella perdía sus manos en su cabello negro. Le dio incontables besos y después ella le arrancó la camisa. Recorrió sus perfectos músculos con el dedo índice mientras sus lenguas, literalmente, libraban una batalla.

Con la mano derecha le bajó el cierre de la campera a su ex, luego se la sacó y procedió a quitar también el sujetador.

Sakura lo empujó contra el piso y le quitó los pantalones, lo besó de nuevo mientras sus senos ardían en contacto con el pecho perfecto de Sasuke. Sin mayor esfuerzo le quitó la falda, y luego las bragas. Bajó su mano hacia su intimidad, paseando un dedo por la zona, ella suspiraba en su oído, para él señal de que quería más.

Introdujo un dedo, luego el otro y cerró los ojos al escuchar los gemidos que su compañera emitía, para sorpresa suya fue ella quien tomó la delantera y le quitó sus boxers, la llevó nuevamente hacia la cama y casi sin cuidado la penetró disfrutando de cada ligero grito que ella lanzaba y las múltiples sensaciones que lo recorrían en ese momento.

De más está decir que lo que menos hicieron fue dormir…

_Soy un maldito traidor…_- una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro_- Pero ser un traidor es agradable…_

_-_¡¿Sasuke?!

* * *

Corto y preciso, ¿qué les parece? No podía dormir y me iluminé. Sí, pobre Naruto xD pero bueee… son cosas que pasan en la vida, no es que lo haya vivido eh!

Saludos para todos :D que estén muy bien

_**~Taashy-**_


End file.
